not too young the aftermath
by lostinthemusicx11
Summary: I'm not too young to know what love is, not when I've been in love for so long. -Post Ezria 2x14-


**A/N: So I wanted to write a little Ezria fic in honor of the A-W-E-S-O-M-E premiere last night. I was pretty blocked before I wrote this, but I think I'm pretty happy with the result. I hope you will be too. Can't wait for more Ezria next Monday :)**

* * *

><p>-not too young (the aftermath)-<p>

Ezria

* * *

><p>When she hears her parents whispering incessantly behind closed doors or witnesses them immediately grow silent the moment she walks into a room, she knows what they must be thinking. She's a sixteen-year old girl, and as a sixteen-year old girl she couldn't possibly know a thing about love.<p>

_Well_, she suddenly feels like shouting, _you're wrong._

_And they are wrong, they're wrong about the whole thing._

They didn't have to hear more than a sentence to already make up their minds, throw Ezra out, and send her to her room. They didn't have to hear more than a sentence to declare that the conversation between all of them was done.

_They just tuned out everything they didn't want to hear._

And for that, Aria feels like simply pulling her hair out, whining, and throwing a temper tantrum like a two-year old. She does know what love is. She does know what love is. She. Just. Does.

She knew exactly what it was the moment he got up and scooted over next to her in the pub that first day. She knew exactly what it was nearly an hour later when he kissed her. And she knew exactly what it was only a few minutes after that when she pressed their lips together one last time never wanting it to end. _She's known it all along._

She's known it since she's first laid eyes upon him and she'll keep knowing it long once he's dead and gone. No one can tell her different. Not even her mom or dad or her younger, brother, Mike for that matter.

Which is why she sits crying in her room listening, listening to the many horrible accusations that they make. Which is why she feels a part of her heart being painfully twisted then ripped out of her chest.

She wants to tell them. Wants to tell them _so very badly._

She'd start off with how they met at Snookers and instantly clicked before moving onto her first day of class when they realized they were teacher and student. She'd say how he'd initially rejected her because what they were up against was too dangerous, but later she'd mention how he stopped caring and kissed her as she was walking away from him at Ali's funeral. She'd say how she tried transferring to another class only to have her application rejected and her heart secretly full of joy. She'd say how they've been through a roller coaster of ups and downs.

She'd convince them how he wasn't a bad guy, how he never pressured her into anything she wasn't ready for. She'd say how anytime she needed him he was always there, just a phone call or a text message away. She'd say how much she cared for him and how he in turned cared equally so for her.

She'd let them know that despite her age, she knew as much about love as they did…_and more._

She'd tell them how she couldn't breathe when he used to hover over her desk or how she felt tingles along the entire length of her spine when their hands brushed as he returned homework or other assignments. She'd say how her heart hurt every time she had to lie to him when he started asking questions about things she couldn't answer or how thankful she was when Spencer forced him to step up that time with Jason. She'd say she was totally, completely, and thoroughly sure what she was talking about. How age is nothing aside from a number and how real love endures all difficulties.

_She'd be honest and explain to them that Ezra Fitz, her former AP English teacher and colleague of her mother's, was her soulmate._

Except now when they still protested, she do exactly to them what they'd done to her, she'd tune them out after the first sentence. And she'd keep doing so until they got the message.

They could do deny it a million times if they'd like, but she wasn't going to when she knew the truth.

_I'm not too young to know what love is_, Aria finally concluded. _Not when I've been in love for so long…_

_And no one, _she shook her head; _absolutely no one is going to sway me otherwise…_

_Ever…_


End file.
